The invention relates to a novel device for draining or pumping water, or any fluid, contaminated or not, from locations such as, but not limited to, basements, backyards, loading docks, parking lots, flooded roads, sports fields, construction sites, mines, animal farms, landfills, scrap yards or backyards flooded with water. These areas are traditionally difficult to clear because contaminants such as, but not limited to, dirt, solid particles, debris or silt may enter the pump and damage the pump or jams the pump impeller. The present invention solves this problem by placing the pump in a specially created filtering assembly that keeps the contaminants, particularly the solid particles, from engaging the pump. The pump may also serve as an effective erosion and sediment control product. In such an application, the filtered water may then be pumped out of the filtering assembly, away from the area to be drained and to a suitable disposal site such as, but not limited to, a storm water drainage system, a creek, a river, a green area or some combination thereof.
Prior art units have disclosed several method where debris can be filtered out without clogging up the entry openings or ports, yet none are as effective as the present invention.